


The Unxepected Journey

by StarLilies



Series: Unexpected Journey story and related works [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Animagus transformation, Child Abuse, Dehuminization (flying across the ocean in a dog crate), Emotional Abuse, Mental Abuse, Physical Abuse, Possible Mpreg?, Unkown Avenger is Harry's Parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-08-03 07:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16321736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarLilies/pseuds/StarLilies
Summary: One night Petunia Dursley was looking for some family photos for a class assignment for her son Dudley, when she found a DVD that will change the life of one of the Dursley household members.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Please now that  
> 1.) I don't own Harry Potter  
> 2.) I don't own the Avengers  
> 3.) I am a college student in a marching band (so my updating schedule will be weird)  
> 4.) This is my first story in a while, so please bare with me if my writing is funky, or there are any issues.  
> and  
> 5.) I am moving the death's of Lily and James Potter up to current day, instead of when they where canonically. However, this story is ignoring the events of 9/11, making air travel into the US much easier. Also, the contents of this are purely fictional, meaning that no, you can't fly a person across the ocean in a dog crate. 
> 
> And lastly; I am putting what I think could be trigger warnings at the end of the chapter. I don't know if they really are or are not, so please let me know if I need to add any.

One night at number four, Private Drive, Petunia Dursley was looking through her attic for some photos for her dear son Dudley to take to school the next day for an assignment, when she discovered a box of her dead sister Liliy’s stuff. Balanced on the top was a DVD marked “important” on the outside. Taking the disk, she went and watched it on the telly in the living room. Soon after, she went to try and wake her husband Vernon up.

 “Vernon!” Petunia whispered, “Wake up!”

“Mmpf. Can’t this wait until morning Pet?” he replied, still partly asleep.

“No, you need to wake up right now! We can get rid of the boy! He still has a biological parent!” She said.

“We can talk in the morning about this, but for now, I need to go back to sleep.” He replied, rolling over while trying to block out his wife’s voice.

“Aren’t we about to go on vacation to the states?” Petunia replied, going around the bed to look at him.

“Yes, now go to sleep, its late Pet” he answered, hoping to get Petunia to leave him alone.

“Can we bring the boy with us? His parent is in the states after all, and don’t we fly into New York City?” She replied, still trying to get him to answer her.

“Yes Petunia dear, we do fly in to New York, Dudley insisted. And if we do end up taking the freak, he is not flying first class like the rest of us normal folk. He will need to fly either in the hold with the animals, or as far back as possible like the freak he is.” Vernon said, giving up on sleep until he satisfied his wife. “Why do we need to take the freak with us? I thought that he was either staying here or going the batty cat lady around the corner.”

“I know Vernon dear, but its last remaining relative lives out in New York. If we bring him with us, the freak can be left in the city, and we never have to see him again!” Petunia finished with a yell. “And I think that if we find a big enough dog crate for him, no one will ever notice that there is a person flying in the hold.”

“I hope you are right Pet. Now go to sleep, we can figure this out some more in the morning.” And with that, Vernon Dursley went back to sleep, while Petunia made sure the freak was locked up, and that all doors where too, and she went to sleep just as easily as her husband.


	2. Chapter One

The next time Harry woke up, there was a loud rumbling noise around him, and it was quite cold and dark.

‘I wonder what that noise is? I hope that it doesn’t mean anything bad’ Harry thought to himself, ‘oh who am I kidding, it is always something bad.’ Sighing, Harry tried to sit up, but he promptly hit his head on the hard, plastic roof of his crate. ‘What in the world was that?’ he though to himself. In the dark, he reached out and felt around himself, to try and figure out where he was. As his hands kept hitting contact with soft plush toys, and hard plastic toys, he realized that he had to still be in the dog crate. Harry then put his hand in the something wet. ‘Is this water? Why do I have a bowl of water in this container?’ he thought to himself. Harry then shrugged and tried to lift the bowl so that he could drink out of it like a cup, only to find that it was stuck to the crate door. Harry quickly decided that drinking out of a bowl like a dog was worth the blow to his ego, as long as he got some water. Not long after he started drinking, he realized that he felt sleepy again, and began fall back asleep.  
‘What’s going on with me? I have never slept this much before?’, as he fell into a drugged sleep, not noticing his re-transformation into a canine puppy. 

-TIME SKIP-

The next time Harry woke up, he realized that the container he was being held in was moving. 

“Last crate Jim?” Harry heard from outside of the container.

“Yep Marty, lets get him off the plane.” Came the response. Harry decided to take a chance about getting away from the Dursleys, and tried saying something, anything out loud, or at least of getting their attention to look in the crate. 

“Help me, please, don’t let me go back to them, please.” Harry pleaded, not realizing that all that was coming out of his mouth were barks and whines.

“The poor thing sounds so frightened, I wonder if it would be a good idea to peer into the crate, to try and comfort it.” One voice responded.

“Na, you know what happens if we do this. Remember Grant? He was taken by some weird group of people in all black, and we never saw him again. All because he looked in a suitcase, and noticed a mole, who promptly stole his watch. Immediately afterward, the administration made a new rule about looking in any box, regardless of what’s going on around us, remember Jim?” The first voice said. With that, Harry’s crate was picked up, and he was carried out of the plane.

‘What is going on?’ Harry thought. Harry then suddenly realized that he was no longer moving, but was instead on some sort of vehicle. He debated calling for help, but remembering what had happened on the plane, he decided that it wouldn’t be worth the risk of sounding like a puppy. 

‘Maybe I will just have to wait and see about what’s going to happen to me.’ Harry thought, absentmindedly moving some of the toys around that were in the bottom of the crate. When the vehicle that Harry was riding suddenly stopped, and then he was being picked up again, this time to be taken into a building, where there where lots of other animals barking, and meowing. 

‘Oh my gosh! I’m being taken to a shelter!’ And with this new belief that he was now going to be believed by everyone to be a dog, he fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry about the delay, the chapter just didn't want to come out.  
> Trigger Warnings: Animal Transformation  
> TW: referenced/off screen child abuse?  
> TW: People believing a human is really an animal


	3. Chapter Two

One bright and sunny summer morning, a ten year old Harry James Potter was sound asleep in his cupboard under the stairs. Now, just like every other morning, Harry was awoken by his Aunt Petunia banging on his cupboard door. Now, unlike every other morning, when Harry left his cupboard and went into the hallway, his Aunt Petunia grabbed him, and promptly stuffed him into the dog crate that was just lying around, because it was meant for his Uncle Vernon’s sister, Marge’s dog, Ripper.

“Gah!” Harry shouted, surprised by what was going on. “What are you doing to me?” he asked Aunt Petunia. 

“Just get in there and be quite!” she hissed at him. “Just stay in there until someone comes to get you, understood? And be quiet!” 

Harry nodded. “Yes, but why am I in Ripper’s dog crate?” he asked, confused.

“I don’t need to state my reasoning to you. Just shut up!” and Aunt Petunia slammed the door shut and pulled a blanket over the top so that no one could see in, and so that Harry couldn’t see out. Inside the crate, Harry could hear Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon talking out in the hall. 

“Pet, before I leave for work I want to watch that disk you found last night.” Uncle Vernon said, moving towards the kitchen. “And is the freak in the dog crate?” he asked Petunia.

“Yes, love the freak is in the dog crate, and I will play the disk while you eat your breakfast. Did you hear if Dudders was up yet?” she asked, while serving Uncle Vernon his breakfast. “I need to explain to him that the freak won’t be able to leave the crate today, except for possibly a bathroom break when I get back from going to the stores. The freak needs to get used to being in there.” She said while putting the disk in the kitchen telly.

“Thank you Pet. No, Dudley wasn’t up yet. Hopefully he will be up soon though.” Uncle Vernon said, eyes glued to the telly while he ate his breakfast. “Can you turn down the volume? I don’t want the freak to be able to hear the video out in the hallway.” 

“Of course dear. While at the stores to get some things for the flight, I think that I am going to get some dog food, so that the freak has something for the flight. It will after all be over twelve hours.”  
“Good plan Pet. Make sure to get the cheapest possible mkay? I don’t want to spend more money on the freak than necessary.” Vernon replied.

“Of course Vernon-“ Petunia’s reply was cut off a an excited shout from the front hall.

“Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh! Mum! There’s a dog crate in the hallway! Why is there a dog crate in the hallway? Is Aunt Marge coming with us to the states? Mumm! Why aren’t you answering me?” Dudley shouted from the front hall.

“Make sure to turn off the telly before Dudley comes in here!” Petunia hissed at Vernon as she left the kitchen to meet Dudley. Vernon quickly turned off the telly. “Duddikins! Why don’t you come into the kitchen so that we can eat some breakfast okay?” she tried to elephant Dudley. 

“But mum! There’s a puppy in the crate, and you want me to go eat breakfast? I wanna see the puppy!” Dudley whined. “Now, mum! I wanna see the puppy now!”

“Dudley, your mum has told you that you can see the puppy after breakfast, okay?” Vernon tried talking to Dudley.

“No! I want to see the puppy now! We leave for New York tomorrow evening, and I want to get to meet the puppy before we leave for a month!” Dudley shouted. Harry was getting worried in his crate.  
‘What will happen if Dudley looks into the crate and sees me here? I hope he doesn’t, but you never know.” Harry thought, while Petunia and Vernon where looking at each other, worried about what might happen if Dudley looked in. Harry just sighed and decided to go back to sleep. He had been up worrying about the States trip the Dursleys where about to go on, not noticing that, do to the conversation around him, he was turning into a dog, a German Shepherd to be exact. 

“Duddikens, I think the puppy is sleeping, why don’t we go into the kitchen so that we can talk and pack for the trip?” Petunia elephant, trying to get her son away from the crate. Thankfully, Dudley just huffed, stomped his foot and headed towards the kitchen. Once Petunia was sure that Dudley was gone, she lifted the blanket on the crate, noticing that there was a german shepherd puppy sleeping in there. “Vernon, Vernon! Get over here!” she hissed at her husband, “come look at this!” Vernon quickly came over and looked.

“The freaks freakish abilities turned the freak into a dog!” Vernon whisper- yelled, angry that the boy used his freakish magic in HIS house, under HIS roof!

“Sssh, Vernon! We don’t want Duddikens to hear us!” Petunia scolded. “Hopefully this way we don’t need to worry about being caught going through airport security.” She said. “I know that the freak has some sort of relative in New York we can pass him off too.” She finished.

“I think that we should knock him out for the flight, just to make sure that the freak only stays in his doggish form while asleep.” Vernon replied. “Now, you go eat, I am going to go to work. I should be back around lunch. Are you still going to the shops after Dudley is done with breakfast, and will you finish packing my suitcase for me dear?” 

“Of course dear, have a good morning at work. I am now thinking of getting some cheap dog toys to toss in the crate, just to make it look like the freak exhausted himself playing on the way to the airport. Duddikens and I will see you at lunch to finish packing and get towards the airport!” And with that, Petunia kissed Vernon’s check, and he headed off to work, leaving Petunia with the two ten-year olds, one sleeping, tucked away in a dog crate, the other stuffing his face with as much food as he could, ignoring the whispering going on in the hall. 

 

-Time Skip-

 

A few hours later, Harry woke up, while also turning back into a human, and at the same time he heared his Uncle Vernon moving about in the hallway, going on about how it is almost time to go.  
“Come along people! We want to make sure we get to the airport this side of 2018! Currently there is no alien invasion caused by the freak’s mother going on at our destination!” Vernon shouted, getting angry that no one was moving.

“We are coming dear! Just need to toss some of the toys I got for the into the cage, and then give him some kibble.” Petunia replied.

“Mummy, why do we have to take the freak? Couldn’t we leave him here? I don’t want him with us at Disney, and you know he ruins everything Mummy!” Dudley whined.  
“Duddikens, the freak is just flying over to the states with us, then we will never have to see him again.” Petunia explained. 

“Really mummy? We only have to put up with the freak on the plane?” Dudley whined, while Petunia tried to comfort him.

“Yes dear, and the freak will be flying in the hold with the rest of the luggage so we don’t have to see him okay? We only have until we reach New York and then we never have to see the freak again.” And with that Petunia turned and grabbed a storage container of dog food that she had prepared, and and bowl of water that had been drugged so that Harry would sleep through the flights, and she put them in the crate. She then turned to grab the bag of dog toys to dump them in, when she noticed in the back corner a pair of green eyes watching her, untrustingly. As Harry started to growl, Petunia just snarled “oh be quiet, it will be a quick journey for you” and then she dumped the toys, closed the door, and started figuring out how to get the crate into the car. Vernon and the taxi driver (because they didn’t want to worry about parking and paying for parking the car), came and got the crate out to the taxi (which ended up being a minivan), to take the family off to the airport where the next set of adventures would happen. Meanwhile, Harry just decided to have some water, and take another nap. Hopefully the flight and the boarding process wouldn’t take as long as he feared it would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Harry is forced into a dog crate  
> TW: Non-con drugging  
> TW: Verbal abuse


	4. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry about the delay, I just couldn't get the words out onto the page. Thankfully though, my mental block broke a couple of nights ago, and here is the result! Also, I have never flown with a pet, let alone take one through customs in another country, so if any of this information is incorrect, please let me know. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy the chapter.

When Harry woke up, he realized that he was surrounded by meowing and barking animals. That was a surprise, but thankfully, he was still nice and safe in the crate that he had flown in (Harry was quickly becoming attached to his crate), he could hear some rustling, footsteps and voices around and above him, and then suddenly-

‘Oh my gosh why am I in the air! I shouldn’t be above the ground put me down, put me down, put me down!’. Meanwhile the people maneuvering the kennel shared a look, sympathizing with the poor puppy whining and whimpering in the kennel.

“Shh, in just a moment we will let you out to stretch, it’ll be okay, I promise. But first we just need to make sure all of your paperwork is up to date. It’ll be just a moment, I swear.” A voice said from above. Harry started to relax, hoping that someone would notice that he was a human and not an animal. 

“Hey, Jessica, can you come over here to confirm these papers?” A female voice from the other side of the kennel called for the person who had been about to let Harry out. Whining, Harry heard the other person leave. Meanwhile, no one noticed that Harry’s unknown (to him at least) magic was fixing up the paperwork to say that he was up to date on all shots and vet appointments. Meanwhile, his magic was also busy at work creating a fake microchip for him to be able to get into the states. 

-Time Jump-

Out in the lobby, Petunia and Vernon where dealing with Dudley, (who didn’t want to wait to get Harry), who wanted to check into the hotel. “Why don’t you and Dudders head on to the hotel Vernon dear, while I wait here to get the boy. We have a very busy day tomorrow, remember?” Petunia suggested, trying (and failing) to help keep Dudley from throwing a tantrum in the lobby of the ARK (animal reception center). 

“What a lovely idea Pet, when do you think that you will be done here?” Vernon responded, gleeful about being able to get something to eat, and to no longer have to deal with his freak of a nephew Harry Potter in the morning. 

“Why can’t mum come too? I want to spend time with her as well.” Dudley whined, not wanting to leave his mum.

“Dudders, it will be a long boring wait, with no food. You would have far more fun with your dad getting food. They even have authentic New York Style pizza here? Alright Duddikens? You may even be able to stop by the Disney store, we are going to Disney. Right after we drop off the freak, we are heading down to Florida, we talked about it right before we left, remember? It should be a lot of fun, especially without the freak.” Petunia finished saying, when she noticed one of the workers walking up to her with another helping carry the kennel.

“Here is your dog ma’am. He will need his dog flu shot right after you get back to England, but that is all that we noticed in the paperwork. Have a nice day, and enjoy your stay here in the Big Apple.” One of the workers said, (who is named Jessica) was ready for this family to leave. Based on her interactions with the family, and then her interactions with their dog, she was worried that the dog (Harry according to his paperwork) seemed touch starved. He also seemed like he couldn’t get enough positive touching, which for a dog his age wasn’t a very good sign. She was hoping that she would be able to check in on Harry before he went home. 

“Thank you very much. Have a good day. Come on Dudders, you want to help me get the dog into the car? It should be fun.” Petunia cajoled, trying to get Dudley interested in bringing Harry to the car and hotel room. 

“If I help, he has to stay in the dog crate, I am not touching him if he is not freshly bathed.” Dudley complained as they left. This caused Jessica’s eyebrows to raise. She really wanted the chance to get a good look at Harry before he flew back to England. Harry was just relieved. Hopefully he would be able to turn back into a human, even if becoming a human again meant dealing with the Dursleys, he would take that trade in a heartbeat! But little did Harry know, soon he would never need to see the Dursleys ever again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Dehuminization (Harry still appears to be a dog), verbal and mental abuse.  
> Those were all of the triggers that I noticed, but if I missed any, please let me know!


	5. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter, hopefully I will be able to post the chapter after this one pretty soon. This one is pretty long compared to my normal chapters, and I hope you enjoy! Part of what is going on in the chapter is based off of my experience in New York a year ago, mainly the frequency of pizza places and how far everything is in terms of blocks.

Once the Dursleys and Harry arrived at the hotel, Vernon and Dudley were fed up, tired, and hungry. As soon as they got to the hotel, Vernon and Dudley both disappeared inside, leaving Petunia at the cab. Petunia still needed to deal with the luggage, paying for the cab, and getting Harry (who was still in his kennel). Thankfully (for Petunia and Harry) the cab driver helped Petunia unload their luggage, and even helped her (or he did it all) get it onto a cart with Harry on the bottom. As a thank you however, Petunia paid the driver, but only for the ride. She didn’t tip him, and he was left with a turned-up nose and a huff.

‘Serves me right trying to be helpful. I should have known better, and now I won’t try and be helpful again.’ The driver thought as he left to pick up someone else. Petunia was waved down at the front desk and was told that no one had checked in with any animals, so she would need to pay an animal fee. After that, she started heading towards the elevators. None of the porters or bellboys would help her get her luggage to her room, particularly after they saw the way she treated the taxi driver. After all of that, Petunia was at the hotel room, she was fed up as well, and wanted Harry to turn back into a human so that he could unpack and stay out of trouble while she, Dudley and Vernon went to dinner and the Disney store. 

“Freak, turn back into a human, and get Dudley’s video games and computer, before we get back from dinner, or we might just turn you loose on the streets of New York City, regardless of what shape you currently are in! Am I understood freak?” Vernon shouted at the dog kennel, not expecting an answer but getting one anyway.

“Yes, Uncle Vernon, I will make sure to get the luggage put away before you get back.” Harry responded, surprised to find that he had been turned back into a human. 

“And make sure that all of your dog supplies are put into this bag! We want to make sure that you have them with you at all times tomorrow.” Vernon shouted, throwing an old canvas bag (he had stolen it from someone while they were still in the airport) onto the top of the crate. Soon after, the Dursley family left to get pizza for dinner, while leaving Harry to set up Dudley’s computer and video games before they got back. But unfortunately for Harry, they were back far sooner than expected. In fact, they were back less than ten minutes after they left.

“But Daddy, why won’t any of the taxis pick us up? You and mum both tried whistling, but no one would stop to get us!” Dudley complained as they walked back into the room. Harry had managed to hook up Dudley’s video games, but that was it. He hadn’t started on cleaning out the kennel or setting up Dudley’s computer yet. The reason why they hadn’t been able to get a cab was because the majority of the cab drivers had heard about how much of a nightmarish family they were, demanding, rude and not willing to give any tips. As a result, only the most desperate of taxi drivers wanted to pick them up and take them anywhere. Basically, if they did want to go anywhere, they would need to walk, or take the subway. Unfortunately (for them), the Dursleys would never lower themselves to such common behaviors. 

“Should we send the freak down? Maybe he could catch a cab and we could get on it. Or we could send him out to get some sort of food before Dudders and I starve to death. Its been a whole three hours since we last ate anything!” Vernon bellowed, hungry and almost at his wits end. 

“But Vernon dear, what if the boy runs off with our dinner money? Then what would we do?” Petunia questioned, trying to figure out the best solution about dinner. “Duddikins, can we use your computer to look up places nearby to get food?” she asked, not sure of the response that she would get.

“We can’t Mummy, the freak hasn’t set it up yet.” Dudley said, sitting and playing video games while they tried to figure out the next step. None of them even considered the idea of going down to the front desk to ask about potential restaurants, or to look for a card on in their room with potential restaurants. They also didn’t have a phone that could get onto the internet in the states. Basically, their only option is to go wander, and find some where to eat.

“Why did we send to boy out to try and find some where nearby, and he picks up some food to bring back here? It would probably be the best option.” Petunia suggested, just ready to go get food. Harry was excited, maybe he would get the chance to explore New York City before whatever happened next. 

“What if the freak wanders off, or doesn’t find food in a timely fashion, or doesn’t bring back food that we want. What would happen then?” Vernon opposed her idea, not sure that he wanted Harry to go out and get all of them food on his own. 

“We could make him a list of options to get. Give him twenty or thirty dollars and send him out. Then you could shower and relax, while Dudley plays his video games. This would probably be the best option for all of us.” Petunia reasoned, trying (and managing) to convince Vernon that this would be the most convenient idea for them. 

“Dudley do you want your normal buffalo chicken pizza?” Dudley just nodded, not even looking up from his game “I want pepperoni, and do you want just plain cheese Pet?” Petunia nodded, agreeing with Vernon’s pizza idea for her. “Dudders and I want at least three slices each, and Petunia will just want one slice. Do you have all of that freak?” Vernon finished up by spiting at Harry their dinner menu.  
“Three slices each of pepperoni and buffalo chicken. One slice of cheese. Any thing else?” Harry responded, taking notes on his hand with a pen he found. 

“That is all. Here is fifty-five dollars. Fifty for food, five for any transportation costs. Bring back change and a receipt. Am I understood?” Vernon screeched, handing Harry a handful of bills. Harry nodded, taking the them and left the hotel. Once outside, Harry decided to turn left, going down the street, and started walking towards the nearest pizza place. It turned out that he was following his magics nudging, especially when he ended up in a pizza parlor a handful of blocks down. 

While Harry was trying to get the pizza order for the Dursleys, he overheard one of the other patrons say; “Hey, Tony, I think that I found your clone!” The person being asked, turned around and responded

“What do you mean Katniss? I don’t have any clones. Or at least I didn’t as of this morning when FRIDAY went through my emails and notices this morning.” The first person turned and pointed out Harry, who had just picked up his slices of pizza. After paying, Harry turned to leave, showing his bright green eyes. 

“I think that he looks more like Loki with those eyes.” The first person (who is apparently named Katniss, even though he looks like a guy, but who was Harry to judge), responded as Harry left the restaurant with his pizza. Once outside, Harry just shook it off and decided to ignore the situation. After a brisk walk back to the hotel, Harry quickly got upstairs to the hotel room to give the Dursleys their pizza. But unfortunately, as soon as he got the door opened enough, Vernon reached and yanked Harry into the hotel room. Harry almost dropped the pizza box, but was able to grab it in time. After the pizza was delivered, Vernon screamed at Harry about all of the things he had done wrong will Harry was out getting the food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWS:  
> Harry is a dog for the first part of the chapter  
> Petunia is mean to taxi drivers  
> Implied Physical abuse  
> Mental abuse?  
> Please let me know if I am missing anything


	6. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not a lawyer, none of the legal in this chapter is actually legal, I just bent and broke laws to get them too work

When Harry woke up the next morning, his arm was pulsing in pain from where Vernon had pulled on it the night before. To Harry’s surprise the punishment last night for whatever slight the Dursleys had imagined (something about dinner), was surprisingly light. But what Harry didn’t know, was that today was the day the Dursleys were going to try and get rid of him by leaving him with his last living parent. In fact, Harry didn’t realize that he was leaving the hotel room at all until he was handed the stolen canvas bag and Vernon had grabbed his arm to lead (yank) him around. Unfortunely for Harry, Uncle Vernon grabbed him in the exact same place as the night before. Vernon relaxed his grip once they were in the elevator, but growled at Harry “Keep close to me boy, I don’t want you to wander off. Am I understood?” 

“Yes Uncle Vernon.” Harry shakily got out, he was scared out of his mind by the way his uncle was acting. Before long the elevator stopped at the lobby and they got off, with Vernon pulling Harry along behind himself. 

“Lady, where is the Avengers Tower? My nephew and I want to go sightseeing at it.” Vernon said, rudely interrupting one of the front desk attendants who was in the middle of helping someone else. 

“I am sorry sir, but you will need to wait your turn. Please go to the back of the line.” The attendant said, not in the mood to deal with Vernon but knowing that it was her job too. 

“Fine then, we can just go somewhere else.” Vernon responded, not in the mood to wait at all. As he left, dragging Harry along behind him, Harry turned to the attendant and mouthed ‘I am sorry.’ behind him as he was pulled out. The attendant sighed and pushed the interaction to the back of her mind too think over later. 

Once outside, Harry who was still clutching the stolen canvas bag and was being dragged around like a ragdoll behind Vernon, who kept trying to ask people where the Avengers Tower is, but no one would acknowledge them. At one point, Vernon stopped a person running by, by physically getting in his way, and wouldn’t let him pass, to ask where the tower is. The man (he was blond and muscled) stopped and just looked at him like he was crazy. Then he just pointed in the direction behind him and got back to running. About five seconds behind him, a person with long brown hair (and maybe a metal arm? Harry didn’t get a good look) followed him yelling “Steve you dumbass slow down!”

“All Americans are so rude. How dare he just ignore me like that!” Vernon ranted as they moved in the opposite direction from where the man had pointed, trying to chase the running men to give them a piece of his mind. After about ten minutes heading the wrong direction, they saw another guy running in the same direction as the first two. Vernon again stopped him (by placing Harry directly in his way this time) and asked where the Avengers Tower was. 

“Keep going that way (pointing behind him) for about twenty-thirty minutes, or ten-fifteen blocks maybe? and you should reach it. You do know that it isn’t open to the public right?” The runner responded, curious about why they wanted to go there. 

“None of your business. You americans are remarkably obnoxious and rude. Refusing me and my family access to the cabs, ignoring me at the front desk and now this!” Vernon ranted. As Vernon talked, the runner slowly started backing away, all the while looking at Harry like he was a ghost. 

“Hey, kid, you look a lot like a friend of mine.” He said to Harry, trying to resist the urge to grab him and run.

“I’ve gotten that a lot over the past few days. Is your friends name Tony?” Harry responded, remembering the pizza parlor the night before. Harry wasn’t being serious; he was just guessing, having based his question on observation of other people. The runner looked at him like he was crazy. 

“How do you know that name?” He asked, looking around to make sure no one else overheard. 

“I overheard it last night at a pizza parlor last night. I’m Harry Potter. What’s your name?” Harry answered, curious and not wanting to continue calling the man ‘the runner’ in his head.

“I’m Sam Wilson. Its nice to meet you. I am going to meet up with a couple of friends before heading towards the tower if you and your…” here Sam just looked at Vernon.

“Uncle” Harry answered, not wanting the runner (or Sam), to call Vernon his dad. Knowing something suspicious was going on, Sam pulled up the recording app on his phone, and started recording whatever was going on here. 

“Uncle then, do you and your Uncle want to come along with me to meet some friends of mine?” Sam answered, not wanting the kid (Harry) to continue roaming the streets with his morbidly obese uncle (if Harry was even related to him. Sam was hoping that Harry wasn’t in some serious trouble). 

“My uncle won’t care at all if I am with you or not. I think that he is planning on dumping me somewhere while we are here in the States on vacation.” Harry responded, not seeing Sam’s face change as he heard the response. Sam was thinking about how sweet and unknowing of danger Harry is. It made him livid when he thought about how this little wisp of nothing was potential being treated by his uncle. Sam was also worried about what Harry and his uncle wanted at the tower.

“Sir, do you want me to take your nephew with me back to the tower? I am headed there after meeting up with some friends.” Sam asked, unsure about which response he would prefer, a positive or a negative one. To his dismay, he got a positive one. 

“Give this to Stark when you get to the tower, and I never want to see the freak again.” Vernon responded, shoving a DVD case at Sam. Unknown to Sam, this was the same case Petunia found in the attic.   
“The freak sir?” Sam responded, knowing that Vernon meant Harry, but he wanted it confirmed on a recording. Vernon just rolled his eyes and motioned in the general direction of Harry.

“The boy.” Vernon growled out when he noticed that Sam wasn’t making the connection. 

“He means me Mr. Sam.” Harry whispered from slightly behind Sam. 

“Thank you, Harry. Do you want to come with me or stay with your uncle? You should know that if you come with me, you will likely never see your uncle again. Do you understand?” Sam asked, trying to get Harry to understand just how important this is. Harry nodded, knowing that regardless of what happened today he was never seeing his aunt and uncle again. Sam thought that it wasn’t a very good sign that Harry trusted a literal stranger more than he trusted one of his relatives. 

“Sir, if you could sign a document for me saying that you and your family give up all rights to the care and raising of Harry?” Sam asked, glad that he had a spare notebook that he carried for his friend Steve with him. He grabbed it and wrote up a letter saying that Vernon was temporarily giving up all rights to his nephew, and Sam had custody of him. Tony’s lawyers were going to have a field day with this case when they found out about it. Vernon grumbled about it, and quickly signed the paper. With a huff, Vernon turned around and left to go back to the hotel room.

“Okay kid, want to come meet some friends of mine?” Sam asked, fully aware that he was bordering on no-show territory about brunch, and that he needed to let Steve and Bucky know that he is okay. He sent off a quick text to them saying, ‘running late, am fine picked up a new friend please don’t shoot him Bucky.’ Bucky sent of a response of, ‘now why would you think that I would do that?’ Sam simply rolled his eyes in response. “Come on kid, we are meeting them at a bakery nearby.” Sam then got a text from Steve; ‘Clint decided that the tower was boring and decided to track us down and eat with us.’

“Okay Mr. Sam, I can’t wait to meet your friends.” Harry reassured him, kind of worried about what was going to happen to him. After a couple of blocks, he noticed a group of people waiting around in front of some restaurant. “Mr. Sam, are those your friends?” Harry asked, pointing at them.

“Yes Harry, they are.” Sam responded, surprised that Harry knew who they were without being told who. Of course, the only reason he somewhat recognized them, was because his magic was saying that they were important, and that he had seen them before. Of course, he had seen them before; Vernon stopped one of the three (the muscular blond one), the second one (he had long brown hair, and he really did have a metal arm!) was chasing down the blond “dumbass” earlier. The final person in the trio, Harry was racking his brain, and then realized that he was at the pizza parlor the night before. Once everyone was seated, Sam started the introductions. 

“Hey guys, meet Harry. I just kind of adopted him from his jerk of an uncle.” All three of the people just looked like this was a normal occurrence. It was, but usually it was Tony who was doing the stealing and adopting of children. “Harry, big and blond is Steve-” Steve raised his hand in acknowledgement “-scary brown headed guy with the metal arm is Bucky-” Bucky glowered and nodded his head “-and finally-” here Harry cut off Sam.

“Aren’t you Katniss? I heard you talking to someone last night at a pizza place.” Harry asked, wanting to make sure that he wasn’t imaginings things. This question just caused everyone at the table to break out in laughter, while Clint looked slightly constipated. 

“Harry that’s a nickname, his real name is Clint, okay?” Sam said, desperately trying not to fall off out of his chair with laughter. Not long after that, they all finished their meal, and started heading back to the tower where they had a DVD to watch, and a lawyer to contact.

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: Calling someone freak and boy  
> TW: Mention of someone (human) flying in a dog crate across the ocean


End file.
